Whipper
The League of Darkness Knights |base of operations = |status = Alive |appears in = Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes Sword Art Online: New Aincrad }} is a player killer, former player of SAO, and then from New ALO. He was formerly member of Laughing Coffin, and now is member of The League of Darkness Knights. Appearance Sword Art Online He wears trademark clothes of Laughing Coffin and had a mask covering his face. He wielded two long metal whips. New ALfheim Online Avatar Whipper's avatar is a two-meter tall Gnome, with blond hair and grey eyes. He is always seen wearing his armor, Shibari. Sometimes, he covers his body with a dark brown cloak. Personality While all of the members of The League of Darkness Knights have sworn undying loyalty to Mordread, Whipper is the most outwardly loyal of them by a huge margin. He typically berates his much more casual colleagues and is considered to be Mordread's, right-hand man. Whipper displays a confident side while fighting, enjoying the pain he inflicts on his enemies and testing what their true power is. Background Most of his background is unknown. He was trapped in SAO alongside the other 10000 players. He joined Laughing Coffin at some moment. After the game was cleared, he joined new ALO, and continued being close to Mordread, as the very first member of his guild, alongside him. Relationships Mordread He was Mordread's first right-hand man in SAO and ALO. He has sworn his ultimate loyalty to him, and his job is to enforce her rules. His thoughts seem to center around pleasing him, and he never hesitates to follow his commands. Stur Whipper always bullied his brother. Stur developed absolute fear towards his brother, and always does as he commands. Whipper is the only one capable of keeping his brother in the line. Without him, there would be almost no way of stopping Stur's wrath. Other members of The League of Darkness Knights His attitude toward his fellow comrades is very authoritarian, except, of course, Mordread.He typically berates his much more casual colleagues. Kana Tba Abilities In terms of fighting, Whipper makes honor to his name. He fights with long whips on both hands and several also entrusted to his armor. He relies mostly on slashing, grabbing, and constantly whipping his opponents, keeping them distanced from him. His strategy would be "The good offense is the best defense". He uses a constant barrage of attacks, not let his opponent get close to him avoiding all attacks and make them tired until he kills them. Still if the enemy passes thought his near impenetrable range, he still has to face his skills in hand to hand combat and his hard armor covering great part of his body. His relies on his brute force and using his arms to crush his enemies to death. Whipper is also a skilled earth magician. New ALfheim Online *'Level: '''95 *'HP: '18500 *'MP: '''900 Main Equipment *Shibaki (Whips) *Shibari (Armor) Skills Trivia *Whipper is based on Ira Gamagōri and Whiplash from Marvel Comics. *Whipper skills with metal whips somehow resemble the ones of the Metalbending Police Force in Avatar: The Legend of Korra. Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Guild Member Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Members of The League of Darkness Knights Category:Gnome Category:Laughing Coffin Category:Player Killer